


Roman Holiday

by mxsfxttxdbygxd



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsfxttxdbygxd/pseuds/mxsfxttxdbygxd
Summary: A lot can happen on a Roman Holiday.





	Roman Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There will be mentions of abuse, running away, alcoholism, depression and suicide. Please continue at your own risk!

You sighed as you wandered into your home after hanging out with your best friend and his group of idol friends, your hood up as you brushed your burgundy bangs from your eyes with a small swipe of your hand. You could hear your parents arguing like always as your tired body tried to hurry down to the basement to your room. You pulled your phone out of your back pocket and checked it, sighing when you saw 0 notifications.

Do you remember the taste of my lips that night  
I stole a bit of my mother's perfume  
Cause I remember when my father put his fist through  
The wall that separated the dining room

You had set your stuff down when you noticed the noises from your parents increasing. You rarely got in between your parents fights, but the noise was too great and you could tell your abusive father was getting violent once again. You rushed up stairs and ran into the kitchen just in time to watch your father put his fist in the wall, right next to your mother's head.

This was the last straw.

You rushed up to him and grabbed his collar, about to punch him before you paused and simply pushed him away from your mother, who was now on the ground sobbing and shaking. "It's okay, mom... Come on, let's go to the neighbors for tonight... Give him some time to cool off," you cooed soothingly as you helped your mom to the kind neighbors whilst continuing to say soothing words to her, telling her you loved her so much and that you needed to grab some things from the house before coming back to her.

Your neighbors were understanding to your situation and the relatively young couple obliged happily in taking your mom for the night. You told your mom you'd go to a friend's tonight after you grabbed some stuff for her from the house.

A sigh escaped your lips once more as you walked in to see your father continuing to indulge his drinking problem. "Hey! Rotten child!" he slurred to you, taking your arm up roughly, "where d'you think yer headed?!" "Let go!" you spat at him, ripping your arm from his grip as you rushed down into your room while making sure to lock the door. Your father pounded on the slab of wood whilst slurring curses and insults at you as you hurriedly gathered a few things for your mom, escaping through your tiny window.

You sighed after your tasks were done and pulled out your phone as well as a cigarette. You quickly lit the cigarette and began walking in the direction of the park, your fingers dancing across the dimmed light of your phone screen.

YOU: hey meet me at the park  
YUGYEOM: is everything alright?  
YOU: i want to die  
YUGYEOM: on my way

And I remember the fear in your eyes  
The very first time we snuck into the city pool

You sat on the grass of the hill next to the river in a hidden area, an area you often occupied with the idol who arrived shortly after you did. He sat next to you and you two talked about different things. He was doing anything to keep your mind off the depression and psychological wounds that had plagued you all your miserable life.

Late December with my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breath  
Didn't know where we were running to  
But don't look back

Six months passed by and you promised him you would put up with it, just to stay with him for a bit longer. After six months, you were fed up. You called him late one night, sobbing as you pleaded with him to pick you up from your home. He did so but only after an hour of convincing. You snuck out of your room and quickly ran to his car that waited a couple blocks down, telling him to just drive to the furthest hotel from your home.

We'll be looking for sunlight  
Or the headlights  
Till our wide eyes burn blind  
We'll be lacing the same shoes  
That we've worn through  
To the bottom of the line  
And we know that we're headstrong  
And our heart's gone  
And the timing's never right  
But for now let's get away  
On a Roman holiday  
Could you imagine the taste of your lips  
If we never tried to kiss on the drive to Queen's

The ride was quiet as the radio played its normal late night music, rain adding to the depressing ambiance of the ride. "You can't run from this forever, Y/N," Yugyeom spoke after getting you both into the hotel room that you had requested. "Watch me," you sighed, sounding tired as you sat on the bed. "Y/N..." he sighed and grabbed your face gently, making you look at him, "Promise me you won't run from this anymore, please? You need to stop running, you need to take some sort of legal action against your father. Please?" Your darkened emerald irises looked into his bright chocolate colored ones for a moment before you nodded gently, taking notice of the suddenly short gap between your faces. Shyly, your eyes darted to his lips for a moment before he just smiled and crashed his lips on yours gently, your arms gently snaking around his neck. It wasn't long before the kiss was deepened and clothes began to come off for a night of love and passion.

Cause I imagine the weight of your ribs  
If you lied between my hips in the backseat  
I imagine the tears in your eyes  
The very first night I'll sleep without you  
And when it happens I'll be miles away  
And a few months late  
Didn't know where I was running to  
But I won't look back

A few days passed and Yugyeom had come back to the hotel like he had since that night over the past few days you stayed there. However, he paused only when he noticed a new tenant in your room and felt his heart jump into his throat as he asked the receptionist about you, only being met with a folded up piece of paper that was addressed to him.  
"Thank you. I love you, Yeomie." it read in your hand writing. He tried calling your cell but found it in a trash can not too far away.

You were gone...

We'll be looking for sunlight  
Or the headlights  
Till our wide eyes burn blind  
We'll be lacing the same shoes  
That we've worn through  
To the bottom of the line  
And we know that we're headstrong  
And our heart's gone  
And the timing's never right  
But for now let's get away  
On a Roman holiday

Two years passed by and you sat at the park near the JYP building with your nice photography camera, taking pictures of the scenery. Your long burgundy hair was now cut short and was dyed to a raven black color. You were skinnier now and you were all tatted up, but you looked happy.

Feet first, don't fall  
We'll be running again

You noticed your old friend wandering out of the building and took a picture of him with your group of idol friends before moving on to take other photos of your surroundings

Keep close, stand tall

A day later, Yugyeom sat in the practice room for GOT7, taking a break as everyone joked around and chatted it up. His thoughts were soon on you as he thought about the failed investigation of your "missing" person. Your mother had started one after a week of your running away but called it off because your abusive father threatened her if she didn't. He was torn from his thoughts when he took notice of his phone going off with a text.

UNKNOWN: hey. you miss me yeomie?  
UNKNOWN sent an image.

The image contained the photo of him that you had taken at the park the day before and immediately his heart skipped a beat, nearly flying out of his throat where it had been sitting since the day you left him.

YUGYEOM: ...y/n?  
Y/N: if you're not mad at me for leaving, will you meet me at our spot tonight mr idol?  
YUGYEOM: of course

A smile pulled at your pink lips as you shoved your phone back into your pocket, taking one last drag on your cigarette before flicking it off the balcony of your new apartment.

We'll be looking for sunlight  
Or the headlights  
Till our wide eyes burn blind  
We'll be lacing the same shoes  
That we've worn through  
To the bottom of the line  
And we know that we're headstrong  
And our heart's gone  
And the timing's never right  
But for now let's get away

It was two in the morning and you sat quietly in your private spot by the river, finishing your third cigarette for that evening as you heard footsteps behind you. You turned and saw the love of your life standing there, tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips. He ran and hugged you, picking you up and spinning you round once before setting you back down. His dark eyes stared into yours, much like they had at the hotel that night, before he gently kissed you on the lips. He took note of how much softer they were now, a sign you had been taking care of yourself so that he wouldn't have to.

"I missed you..."

On a Roman holiday


End file.
